2 blind mice
by thebestoftherest
Summary: both Wally and artemis get blind during a fight with sportmaster i own nothing


**See No Evil**

**Mission Briefing,**

**This happen a month after the end of season one, Season two never happen,**

**I own nothing Young justice Belong to Cartoon network and Dc comic,**

**Prolong:**

**Wally POV:**

Batman said, "We found a chemical factory; we believe the Shadows are in charge of it, we need you to shut it down,"

"Can do," I said, everyone agrees,

"We believe it is run, by this an individual by the title 'Unknown,'" it so a person in his early 20's with a cane, with a diamond at the end, and wherein jeans and a jacket, both grey,

"We now nothing else about him, and due to the chemicals in the air, you are to wear goggles, and gas mask,"

**In the Bio ship:**

Artemis is pacing, she is going to fight Sportmaster, her father, she added a Green Arrow sticker to her mask, everybody (which the exception of Superboy,) put a sticker of their mentor on their mask,

**At the Factory **

Aqualad told us the plan, "Superboy, and I will attack, the main room, where we will mostly find Sportmaster, and Unknown, Rocket and Megan will secure the perimeter, Robin and Zantanna will try to disable the power, Wally And Artemis will block this exit to the sewer system,"

**Artemis POV:**

It turn out they were using the tunnels we

I was going one on one with old dad, and Wally was fighting Unknown, Unknown put some explosive gum on Wally goggles, Wally remove them, these chemicals are going to blind him, he then Swing his cane wildly at Wally,

I shot two Arrows at Sportmaster, which is bullet proof vest is immune to both, he made it to a man hole, and Unknown, was alone with us, I used two electric arrows, and a net arrow, he block all of them, with his God damn cane, Wally ran to punch him, but his cane him Wally first, he drop a tube of acid, on himself, "I won't be defeating so easily," he grab a tube of acid, threw it in both my and Wally eyes,

"AHHH,"

"I do the other two evils later,"

We hear him leave,

5 minutes later,

We hear Dick, Screaming, "Kid Flash," And Zantanna was with him, I fell asleep after that,

**Waking up in the hospital, Artemis POV:**

I woke up on a bed, I heard Wally moaning, I look over, and all I saw was black, "Wally, can you turn on the light,"

"Sleepy," he said, I didn't want him to get hurt, so I waited for someone to come,

After a while, Zantanna came to visit, "Hey Artemis,"

"Hey Zee, What are the lights out?"

"The lights are on, Artemis are your eyes ok?"

"I'm not sure,"

Zantanna ask one of the nurse, "Can my friends see the doctors,"

"OK," said the nurse,

**Several Minutes later: Wally POV:**

Artemis manage to get me out of bed for the doctor, the doctor came, put me, and mostly likely Artemis, in these tube, I fell a tingling sensation in the area where my eyes are, the doctor said, "Huh, kids, I don't know what chemical he used on you, I not sure, but there a chance, you guys may be blind indefinitely,"

This scare me a little, I heard Artemis shaking,

**A few minutes later:**

We are back in our hospital bed, I heard Artemis crying, "I sorry Artemis, please stop crying I can't stand having my Spitfire crying,"

She still cry, "I sorry, 'Sob', Wally, 'Sob', I just want to 'Sob', help people, and I need help,"

"Artemis try looking on the bright side," she broke down,

"'Sob', what bright side?"

"Sportmaster will finally leave you alone,"

She was silent for a minute,

"I sorry Artemis,"

She hug me, "Thank You Wally,"

"Anything for you, hey maybe we can try to throw some punches at the gym,"

"OK,"

**At the gym: Artemis POV:**

I was sleepy, and decided to take a little nap on nearest bench, we were using walking sticks, Wally was currently train in with hanging punching bags, and he decided to take a break, when I heard the bag still moving, I could see it, but my eyes are still blind,

Wally turns around to see what happen, I don't know how but I move my hand where the bag was, and stop it, I punch it, maybe I could live with blindness,

I heard someone enter the room, I guessing male, he was staring at us, Wally was in the nearest obstacle course,

**Half an Hour Later Wally POV:**

I heard Barry, and Artemis mom enter the room, "Doctor Smith, are their eyes sight better"

"Don't know I'll ask them,"

"Wally, Artemis, how your eye sight,"

"Still blind," Artemis answer,

"How are you not falling all over yourself?"

"We can heard what coming at us, before you ask me, and Artemis, aren't going to be heroes, but it will help us though daily life,"

Doctor Smith, "Huh, the chemicals and the lack of sight must have increases their sensing, and hearing, I going to have to take some test,"

**Later in the Doctor Lab,**

"I going to set, these speaker to different volume, try me if this hurt," I heard a blaring noise, "AHHHH," he quickly turn it off, "That bad, but good thing is that level is only found in rock concerts, and freight trains,"

"I give you a few minutes,"

**Five minute later: Artemis POV:**

The ringing my ears stop finally, "I think we are ready to test again," I said,

"I going to test how far you can hear, let's go to the gym,"

**Later at the gym,**

He turn on his music box, "Tell me went you can't hear it," he turn the music on, it was a little loud, he took several steps back, we still heard it, he took several steps, and climb even more levels of stairs, he pull out a walkie talkie, "Ask if they can hear it,"

Barry, and my mom ask me what the doctor ask, we answer, "Yes,"

"Huh maybe your be able to survive with everyone eho want you dead yet,"

**TO BE CONTINUED,**


End file.
